


Now Live and In Color

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren discovers that he has feelings, M/M, Pining, Top Armitage Hux, background finnpoe - Freeform, fitness trainer Kylo Ren, mentions of one night stands, mentions of past m/m relationship, streamer Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: "Something other than ramen noodles", Generalfuxx's donation goal on Twitch read and Kylo was instantly smitten with the man's face and entire attitude. So much that he keeps coming back for more.Meanwhile, his love live is less than stellar.That is until his client Poe Dameron asks him to go on a double-date with him, his boyfriend and his childhood friend.





	Now Live and In Color

**Author's Note:**

> For the kyluxXOXO summerfest, week 4! The used prompts were fan, rule and bottom. <3

Kylo caught himself looking at his ex-boyfriend’s instagram again. He scrolled down, every photograph making him more and more upset. This was so fucking stupid and he knew it. At least he didn’t accidentally like any posts this time.

Annoyed with himself Kylo closed the app and reclined on his bed. His earlier one-night-stand had already left, a young guy from a bar he had been to. Nothing special. Just like any of the other guys he liked to pick up recently. Not like his ex. But Kylo was an idiot so they broke up and he was stuck fucking random strangers who he didn’t connect with in any way. They only got his dick excited and nothing else.  
He had only one rule for his hookups which was he never bottomed for them. Never ever. He would only do it for someone special and none of them were.

Tired but not yet ready to sleep Kylo picked up his tablet from the bedside table and opened Twitch. He immediately saw his favorite streamer was still online. With a grin he opened his channel to watch.

It really was just random luck that Kylo had found GeneralFuxx’s gaming channel several weeks ago. Really. It had been one of those nights when Kylo was alone with his fist and a bottle of lube and somehow the porn didn’t do it for him anymore. That’s when he discovered some cute streamers and even though he didn’t get off on watching them he was at least entertained.

And then one streamer he watched decided to “raid” the stream of someone else. That was how Kylo found “GeneralFuxx”.  
He didn’t even know why he liked this particular guy so much. Fuxx never smiled, always played the sort of long-winded strategy games where you could build a huge army, he was never overly friendly and overall had a pretty nasty personality.  
But he wore a custom-made pair of headphones with fox ears on them and he was exactly Kylo’s type – a cute redhead with a slight figure. Also, the first time Kylo had watched one of his streams his donation goal said “something other than ramen noodles” and it was set to 20 bucks. A humble goal.  
Kylo couldn’t help but drop 50 on him, hoping he would get a reaction. Instead of a smile or a shocked face or anything which might be close to adorable GeneralFuxx just … looked annoyed.  
“Is that real? Who the fuck is Kylo Ren?” Fuxx had said back then. Kylo had laughed his ass off, even if this wasn’t exactly what he had thought the streamer’s reaction would be. It intrigued him. He needed to see more of this man. Which was also why Kylo made an account in the first place, just so he could subscribe (yes, for actual money) to Fuxx’s channel. He tried to catch every single one of his streams just so he could watch his pretty face.  
For GeneralFuxx he’d suspend his rule about bottoming. Hell, this guy he’d never let go, at least not until he wrung every single facial expression known to humankind out of him. And maybe not even then because Kylo could only imagine how pretty Fuxx might be in the throws of pleasure. The good thing about Fuxx’s twitch profile was that it stated clearly he was part of a gay streamer community. Kylo thanked the internet more than once that social media made it popular for people to put their sexuality on their profiles. In the real world this was way more complicated.

When Kylo opened Twitch he could see Fuxx was playing a rather intense match of Starcraft 2. Even after seeing quite a few games Kylo still had trouble following since Fuxx moved around the map so extremely fast. But the game wasn’t why he was here anyway. He quickly grabbed his bluetooth keyboard to type in the stream chat.  
_**Kylorenxxl** : Hey Fuxx, cute shirt. Is that a banana? <3_

The chat exploded in greetings and emojis. After all, he was a regular and his blatant flirting seemed to be amusing to the others. Of course he could see that Fuxx’s shirt had a monster from a popular game series on it but he liked messing with him and the chat.

It took a while for Fuxx to even read the new messages but when he did his face went from neutral to a frown.

“I’m sure you can identify the Pichu on my shirt, Kylo,” he said with such disdain Kylo had to laugh out loud where he sat. Unlike many other streamers Fuxx never read any messages out loud. It was a pity but Kylo took everything he could get. Sometimes he read out donation messages though, it's how Kylo got him to say “ass” on camera once. But ever since then he refused to read out Kylo’s messages. But he still replied to every single one of them. Kylo couldn’t quite tell if Fuxx hated him or not. He might as well be playing “nice” (or whatever his definition of nice was) for the money Kylo often donated. He could afford it with his stable income as a personal trainer. He loved his work and his clients were decent people who he pushed hard and they appreciated it. Which was also why they paid him well.

Kylo chuckled. He watched Fuxx play for a while longer before he decided to tease him again.  
_**Kylorenxxl** : Have you eaten properly today? You look skinny. We should meet up for dinner so I can fatten you up a little if you know what I mean._

When Fuxx saw his message he paused the game and looked straight into the camera. It was hard for Kylo to read his expression so he zoomed in a little.  
“You know what, Kylo? It’s been a rough day for me and I’m trying to wind down. If you’re trying to troll me you might as well leave. I appreciate your donations but not your mouth,” Fuxx said.  
Kylo didn’t know why but he got so freaking hard his hand immediately went under his blanket. Holy fuck, this guy was hot when he was angry.

“Oh you wished you had my mouth,” Kylo muttered to himself as he fisted his dick. “You wished you had my mouth all over you.”  
Seeing how the chat exploded into messages made him grab the keyboard and type with one hand which wasn’t exactly easy but he had some experience by now.  
_**Kylorenxxl** : Sorry but I’m worried you’re not eating right_

He wasn’t sure anymore if he meant it but if it kept Fuxx from having him kicked from the channel he’d say anything he needed to say. When Fuxx eventually read the message something in his expression changed. Kylo couldn’t quite say what but it made him speed up his hand on his dick. He couldn’t help himself. That he could even get it up again was all thanks to Fuxx’s angry face.

“So, you’re still only doing one-night-stands? That sounds pretty lonely to me,” Poe said with his back on the bench. Kylo was spotting him this morning. Usually he didn’t mind talking to Poe about his conquests but sometimes he was nagging him as badly as his own parents. For some reason Poe seemed to think that since he found a great partner he had to get everyone else to do the same.

“Oh, shut up and start lifting. You’re paying me good money to help you out with your fitness game. I’m not paying you for help with my love game,” Kylo said with a chuckle.

“You know what?” Poe said after finally lifting the bar, his voice strained. “You should go on a double date with me, Finn and this cute guy I used to go to school with. He’s exactly your type.”

Kylo scoffed. This was exactly what he needed. Not.

“My type? How would you even know what my type is? Careful there, better put that down before you get too chatty and run out of air.” He watched Poe closely so he wouldn’t hurt himself and kept his hand out to take the bar if he had to. Poe put the bar back up and put it down.

“I have eyes,” he said. “I’ve known you for two years now, I know the kind of guys you look at. And he’s exactly that kind of guy. You’ll like him. I promise. And if it’s just for one night, at least try going out once to somewhere else than a bar.”

Kylo sighed, he knew Poe was right.

“Ah, whatever. Sure. I’ll come along.”

It wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to him, right? For the rest of the session Kylo decided to push Poe extra hard. He deserved some special treatment after all, being such a good “friend” and everything.

Some days later Kylo stood in front of the restaurant and mentally steeled himself before he would go in. It was an okay place for a meetup, not too fancy but not too shabby either. He told himself he would go in, try and make nice conversation and then go home alone if the person wasn’t right for him which would probably be the case. Blind dates and the like had never worked out for him. At least not in the romance department, they were good for a quick fuck though. Kylo doubted he could take Poe’s friend or whatever home without causing trouble with Poe later.  
When he stepped into the restaurant it took him a moment to find Poe’s table but when he did he went straight for it.

“Aaand we’re complete,” Poe said with a grin but after seeing Kylo’s expression he looked at him confused.  
“Uh, everything okay?”

There at the table sat GeneralFuxx. Kylo could only stare at him. GeneralFuxx was Poe’s childhood friend. Kylo was screwed and not in a good way.  
“I…. uh…. Hi,” Kylo said, trying his best at an attempt to smile.

“Is he okay?” Finn whispered to Poe who smirked. He probably thought he struck gold here but Kylo was fucking terrified. Like the dumb asshole he was he had used his real name as his Twitch username. Fuxx looked at him annoyed.

“Anyway. Let me introduce you. Kylo, this is Armitage Hux. We went to high school together. Armitage, this is Kylo Ren, my personal trainer,” Poe said.  
Kylo could see how Fuxx…no, Hux’s facial expression was slipping from annoyance to confusion to something close to anger. If Kylo had ever fantasized about meeting Hux he would’ve never dreamed it would be like this.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kylo said and held out his hand which Hux took into a punishing grip as he shook it.

“Likewise,” he said through gritted teeth.

Kylo sat down quickly when they were done shaking hands. He couldn’t even listen to what Poe was saying since Hux was staring at him intensely.

“Would you excuse me for a moment,” Hux said after they ordered drinks. He quickly got up and left the table with big strides. He sure was tall, Kylo wagered they were probably about the same height.

“What’s wrong with him?” Finn said. “He made a face the moment Kylo came in. You sure you guys don’t know each other?”

Oh cute, innocent Finn. If only he knew Kylo fisted his dick almost every stream Hux did just because his angry face turned him on so, so much. He knew it wasn’t normal.

“I think I’ll go talk to him,” Kylo said with a frown. This sure wasn’t going like he thought it would. He quickly got up and followed Hux to the bathroom where he found him in front of one of the mirrors, splashing water onto his face. He looked up when he heard the door. Before Kylo could even open his mouth Hux was in his space, pointing his still wet finger at him but not quite touching him yet.

“You! Is this some kind of practical joke? Did you dox me? What the hell were you thinking?”

“Wait, F-, I mean, Hux. I didn’t know Poe knows you, okay? He was just trying to set me up with one of his friends. He doesn’t even know I watch gaming streams.”

Hux deflated slightly but didn’t move away entirely so Kylo could take a good look at him. He was almost gaunt. It wasn’t a good look on him.  
“Geez, you really didn’t eat right. Look at how skinny you are. That’s not good,” he said. Hux’s cheeks flushed slightly. He was too cute. Kylo knew more than ever that he wanted him.

“Shut the fuck up. What are we supposed to do now? Tell Poe that we sort-of know each other?”

“Why not?” Kylo said with a shrug. “If you don’t want to tell him that you do game streams you might as well say you weren’t into how I do private training. Some people can’t handle it.”

Hux scoffed and finally moved out of Kylo’s space and dried off his hands with some paper towels.

“I can’t afford that sort of thing. No. He’d figure it out …. I don’t want Poe Dameron to know more about my free time than is necessary.”

Kylo had to chuckle. Hux and Poe weren’t that great of friends then.

“Just say we briefly met at a cafe or a club and I was rude or drunk or both, he’d understand,” Kylo supplied. Maybe he could get on Hux’s good side over the course of the evening. Hell, he really hoped so.

“Fine. Coffee shop. You swatted my ass and cut the line. That a good enough story for you?” Hux looked so serious even though his story was hilarious. Kylo tried not to laugh but he couldn’t suppress a grin.  
“Sure, let’s go with that. And I apologized in here and now we’re going back to dinner,” Kylo said. “If that’s good with you?”

“And no funny business,” Hux said with a stern look. This unfortunately did things to Kylo that shouldn’t be happening in public. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll hold back. If you eat something decent,” he said. Hux looked annoyed.

“I’ll try my best,” he said and walked out of the bathroom without giving Kylo another look. Kylo looked after him, wondering if he could get away with a quick wank in the bathroom but ultimately he decided against it. So instead he adjusted his half-hard dick in his underwear, checked in the mirror if it was too obvious and then left the bathroom, following Hux back to the table.

“Okay, what was that about?” Finn said. Kylo had to admit to himself that he would’ve tried to snatch Finn up if Poe hadn’t got to him first. And then he would’ve promptly ruined it, like he always ruined it when he was together with someone who was nice and decent since Kylo wasn’t.

“We met at a coffee shop once,” Hux said with a sigh. “He grabbed my ass and then cut the line like a real asshole.”

“Yeah but I apologized for it,” Kylo said with a smirk.

“It’s a small world I guess,” Poe said with an easy laugh. Kylo wasn’t sure if he suspected anything but if he did Poe didn’t let on.

After the lame explanation Kylo and Hux had used, the evening moved along way more smoothly. Kylo couldn’t help but watch Hux every chance he got. It sure was different when they could look at each other instead of it being one-sided.

“And then Kylo said I should do another twenty push-ups. This man is absolutely crazy,” Poe said, gesturing wildly. “And you know what? I did those twenty push-ups! And then twenty more!” Maybe it was because Poe already had a few beers but he tried his best to make Kylo seem like a better guy than he actually was. It was nice but Hux had seen the kind of shit he wrote to him, also the stuff he tried to get him to say on camera. Kylo wasn’t a good guy and he knew it. Hux knew it too. He wasn’t a good guy either though.

“He sure knows how to push, huh,” Hux said. He chuckled and then took a sip of wine. He was the only one at the table drinking wine and Kylo found his interest in Hux got sparked even more than it already was.

“Yeah, he’s a great personal trainer. Also a good drinking buddy,” Poe said with a laugh, then he leaned a bit closer to Hux. “I also heard he has an eight pack. Haven’t seen it though but the rumor goes he’s got a steel bod.”

“Poe, you’re really laying it on thick with the flattering but you didn’t tell me anything good about Armitage yet,” Kylo said, deliberately using Hux’s first name despite the annoyed stare he got for it.

“That’s true but we already know you like him, so why bother?” Poe said and laughed until Finn elbowed him in the side. Good, pretty Finn. Always reining in his annoying boyfriend. He wasn’t wrong though. Kylo was already interested in Hux, ever since he first saw him on Twitch he knew he wanted him. But until now Hux had only served him as a source for his fantasies and nothing more. If there was any chance that Hux wanted him too he would take it.

Kylo made a big show to sigh at Poe’s words.

“Well, I’d still like to know more,” he said. “Something he wouldn’t talk about himself.”

“Ah well, he was a huge nerd. I know you can’t tell from how cute he’s now but oh boy, he had the thickest glasses and he was in a competitive Math club too. Also IT, you know, computers and stuff,” Poe said.

“I think you had enough to drink,” Hux muttered and pushed Poe’s half full glass of beer away but Poe snatched it back up. Hux was visibly blushing. Kylo wondered if he wore contact lenses or got his eyes fixed.

“Come on, who cares about that anymore?” Poe said and emptied his glass. “It’s just high school stuff.”

At the end of the evening Finn excused both himself and Poe and took his now-drunk boyfriend home, leaving Kylo and Hux behind.

“I guess I should go too … as you might know, I’m streaming tonight,” Hux said and then motioned to the waiter for the bill. When he pulled out his wallet, Kylo put up his hand.

“Let me pay for your dinner and drinks. It’s the least I can do after this awkward evening,” Kylo said and wondered if Hux already banned him from his channel using his phone. For the first time this evening Hux actually smiled at him.

“You know, it wasn’t half that bad in the end. Poe really seems to like you and he’s one of the good ones so you can’t be completely bad.”

Kylo laughed.

“Oh, I’m as bad as they get,” he said. When the waiter brought their bills, he paid them both, leaving no argument. Hux let him.

“I don’t believe it. You keep giving me money and even while teasing me about it you still ask how I’m doing. I’ve had people who were into me follow me on Twitch in the past years but no one as invested as you, while at the same time keeping a respectful distance. Sort of. Until now anyway.” Hux shook his head smiling.

“I wouldn’t mind not streaming tonight if I was otherwise occupied, if you know what I mean.”

Kylo could only stare in wonder.

“Are you sure? Won’t your other fans be disappointed?”

“I think they can live without watching me play yet another round of Starcraft 2. It's getting kind of old anyway. I should play more of the first Starcraft again, but not today,” Hux said as he stood up. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I want to see the place where you creepily sit at home and watch me.”

“Creepily? Hey, that’s not fair.” Kylo jumped to his feet to follow Hux out of the restaurant, his heart leaping into his throat. Well shit, this was getting dangerously close to something real.

“I’ll have you know my apartment is very nice and not creepy at all.”

“Really? You’ll have to do more to convince me. I need to see it for a proper verdict.”

The ride home was a blur but when Kylo closed the door behind them, Hux was immediately on him, pressing their lips together with such urgency it stunned Kylo for a second in surprise. He kissed him back. Hux tore at his clothes and Kylo caught his hands for just a moment so he could take a good look at him. He couldn’t remember how much Hux had to drink but he looked sober enough.

“What?” Hux said, his face suddenly a frown.

“Why? I thought you didn’t even like me,” Kylo said. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. He did want Hux. But he also wanted Hux to like him. He couldn’t mess this up, not again. This couldn’t be another one-night-stand, he wouldn’t be able to watch Hux’s stream ever again if they only had this one time together. He wanted more and it scared him.

“Are you an idiot?” Hux said with a laugh. He freed his hands to caress Kylo’s face.

“If it weren’t for you I’d be eating ramen noodles for the rest of the month. You notice shit like when I had a bad day. Hell, you’re annoying and ridiculous but… I like you, Kylo Ren.”

“You’re not doing this because of the money, right?” Kylo said. Hux laughed.

“Of course not.”

If he wanted Hux before, Kylo only wanted him more after hearing this. He kissed him, this time harder, his hands were quickly at the hem of Hux’s shirts. One slipped under to caress Hux’s back while he put the other on his hip. But Hux didn’t stay idle as he kissed Kylo back, his leg lifted up to grind against Kylo’s now straining erection, causing him to groan into his mouth.

“We should move this to the bedroom,” Hux whispered, a sly smile on his face. Kylo had never seen him like this before and he wanted to see even more of him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Hux was laughing as he followed Kylo through the flat.

“Is this where you watch me?” he said, pointing to the tablet which was still on Kylo’s bedside table together with the bluetooth keyboard. Kylo usually didn’t blush but this time he felt his face heat up.

“You caught me,” he said as he pulled Hux close for another kiss, pulling him even closer so he could sit on the bed with Hux standing in front of him.

“You’re a dirty, dirty man, Kylo Ren,” Hux whispered. “Now take off your clothes. Let me see that ‘steel bod’ of yours.”

Kylo stared up at him for a second, then scrambled to get off his shirt, Hux pulling it over his head for him. He then struggled out of his pants, his dick straining hard against his underwear.

“Poe didn’t lie. I mean, it’s not an eight pack but you sure work hard,” Hux said.

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, his hands coming to rest on Hux’s waist. “I want more after this. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I want to go out with you. I want to have what Poe and Finn have.”

“How can you say that in a situation like this,” Hux said, his expression suddenly soft as he put his hands on Kylo’s face. “You’re a ridiculous man. I guess that’s why I like you. Now get the underwear off. I want to see all of you. I won’t drop you after this, I promise. I’m not into one-time things.”

Kylo had never felt this vulnerable in his own bedroom. Reassured by Hux’s words he shimmied out of his underwear, his erect dick standing up proudly against his abdomen.

“You’re big all over, aren’t you,” Hux whispered and kissed his forehead. “Go on and lie down.”

Kylo was nervous as fuck but he still managed to scoot onto the bed and lie down on his back. He watched as Hux pulled off his own clothes, looking even more skinny without them. A twinge of something he didn’t quite understand bloomed in his chest. Did he want to protect Hux? He wanted him, that much he knew.

Kylo needed to touch him and he needed to be touched.

So when Hux climbed onto the bed with him, Kylo’s hands came up immediately to pull him in for another kiss. Hux pulled back early so he could run his hands all over Kylo’s body, making him hum in pleasure. Every single touch felt electrifying. It was so good, he shivered slightly. Hux was kneeing on the bed, his hard dick out on display. Kylo couldn’t help but trail his gaze down Hux’s body.

“Do you take out your dick right here?” Hux whispered, his lips coming down to kiss Kylo’s neck, his ear, his hands were resting on Kylo’s pecs when he finally lowered himself down. Hux’s hand came to grab both their dicks in his hand. Kylo hissed at the touch, he felt overly sensitive for some reason, a moan ripped from his throat. Hux made him feel things he hadn’t felt in a long time. He didn’t know what was going on with him, usually Kylo took charge but this time he let Hux do whatever he wanted instead of doing what he wanted.

“Look how big you are compared to me,” Hux said with a laugh as he looked down. Kylo saw what he meant. Hux’s dick was average in size but compared to Kylo his dick looked small.

“There’s no way that will fit inside me.”

Hux exaggerated and Kylo knew it. So far no one had turned him down on the basis of being too big. He wasn’t insanely big either. Just big enough for it to be a challenge and for his other hookups it was a good challenge.

“Fuck me,” Kylo whispered.

“Are you sure?” Hux looked surprised.

“Yes. Put your dick inside me. I want it.”

Hux pursed his lips. He let go of their dicks to shimmy off of Kylo. He looked at him hungry, Kylo’s dick throbbed.

“Fine. Get on your hands and knees.”

He wanted to argue but stopped himself. Kylo wanted to see Hux’s face. But maybe he could see it later. Another time perhaps. So instead of arguing he turned around, his hands shaking as he positioned himself, resting his head on his arms as he raised his ass high. This was something he hadn’t done in a long time. This exact position. Also, bottoming. Hux touched his back lightly and Kylo flinched.

“Shhh, shhh, I got you,” he said and bent over him, trailing kisses down his spine, pressing his narrow chest into Kylo’s back. Hux’s hands were warm where they caressed Kylo’s sides, his back and finally his ass. Hux pushed his cheeks apart and blew on his hole, making Kylo shiver and groan quietly into the pillow.

“Cute,” Hux whispered. “Where’s your lube? In the drawer?”

“Top drawer,” Kylo muttered into the pillow. “Condoms too.”

Hux withdrew from him for a moment and Kylo immediately missed him, his warmth, his touches. He turned his head to watch Hux go through his top drawer, pulling out the half-empty bottle of lube and some condoms. Kylo shivered in anticipation. He wanted Hux so badly.

“Please…,” Kylo whispered. He wasn’t sure what he was asking. To be touched? To be fucked? For Hux to stay?

“You’re acting as if you never had sex before but Poe told me you’re getting a lot of hookups. One-night-stands. Do you want me this much? It’s cute.”

Hux audibly opened the bottle and squirted some lube out. A second later Kylo flinched again when the cool liquid coated his skin, then Hux’s fingers moved lower to his hole. Hux skimmed his rim a couple of times, his other hand touching his flank.

“You have to relax if you want me inside of you,” Hux whispered and kissed him on the hip. Kylo breathed out slowly, his face hot and just when he started to relax Hux pushed one finger into him. It surprised him for a moment although he knew it was coming. Kylo hummed into the pillow. It burned just a little.

“It’s okay, you’re doing great,” Hux said. “You’re acting like you’re a virgin. It’s adorable but it doesn’t make my dick go inside your ass any faster.”

“Sorry,” Kylo grunted out. “Last time I bottomed was for my ex boyfriend. About three months ago? I think.”

Hux started to move his finger inside him and soon added another. It wasn’t like Kylo didn’t know the feeling, it was more that it felt strange to be this vulnerable with someone again. He wanted to tell Hux that this was special, that he didn’t bottom for just anybody but he didn’t want Hux to worry. Or think that he was being weird, so instead he concentrated on relaxing. Hux probably already knew that this was something else than Kylo’s usual hookups.

Soon, Hux pulled his fingers back out and Kylo could hear him take out one of the condoms and pull it on. The sound made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up in anticipation, a tiny bead of sweat ran down his temple as he waited. Hux bent over him, his hands caressing him as he moved up close. Kylo could feel Hux’s hard dick poking his thigh, then one of Hux’s hands moved away to adjust it.

When the blunt of his head pushed in, Kylo forced himself to breathe out slowly. It felt so good to have someone this close again, someone he actually liked. The stretch was already good and made Kylo moan into the pillow. Hux wasn’t even fully inside of him yet.

“You like that, huh,” Hux whispered before kissing his back. His dick moved in further but he didn’t bottom out just yet. Kylo gasped.

“Yes, yes, yes” Kylo whispered back. “I like that. Please, I can take it.”

“You’re doing great,” Hux whispered close to his skin, making him shiver. When he finally bottomed out, Hux moaned quietly behind him. Kylo clenched around him in sympathy, making him groan.  
Hux started with a slow pace so Kylo could get used to him before thrusting faster. His hand came down to touch Kylo’s erect dick, making him moan and meet every single one of Hux’s thrusts. They fell into a rhythm, getting used to each other at first before moving together as if it weren’t the first time they did this. Kylo was a haze and it wasn’t the alcohol he had consumed earlier this evening. Feeling Hux like this was amazing, he never wanted to let go of him, ever.

Hux changed his angle a little bit and suddenly he was hitting Kylo’s prostate, making him gasp at the first touch and moan at every additional one. His own balls were beginning to feel tight, his dick was leaking in Hux’s hand. He wouldn’t last long.

“There we are,” Hux said. “You’re so good, Kylo.”

Hux’s words were like music to his ears. He pressed his hot face into the pillow for a moment. He couldn’t hold on much longer, the double stimulation was too much.

“I’m about to come,” Kylo groaned out, pushing back against Hux harder.

“Me too,” Hux said, his thrusts getting more and more erratic as was his hand pumping Kylo’s dick. An extra hard tug of his hand had Kylo moan loudly and spurt come across the sheets, it felt so intense – he couldn’t quite remember the last time sex had felt like this. He could hear Hux moan behind him, his thrusts losing rhythm until he finally stilled and draped himself over Kylo’s back, breathing hard, his breath hot and wet against Kylo’s skin.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux whispered. Kylo didn’t even care that he was covered in sweat and that Hux was sticking to him. He turned on his side so that he could face Hux if he should decide to scoot up next to him which he did. They were lying there for a moment, catching their breath. When Kylo was ready he pulled Hux close, pressing his nose into the slightly sweaty red hair.

“Please don’t ever go. Move in with me, Hux. I need you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” he babbled. Kylo didn’t even know why, it was probably the endorphins. It should be embarrassing but it felt like the only thing he could say. “Please, please, please...”

Hux chuckled against his chest.

“You’re a ridiculous man, Kylo Ren,” Hux whispered, his breath tickling Kylo’s naked skin as he started to laugh.

_Three months later…_

“Hello everyone, tonight I thought we could play some Anno,” Hux said. “And no, we’re not talking about the background change here. I will get a green screen soon-ish. Until then you’ll have to put up with the blank wall.”

Kylo slowly put his arms around Hux as to not startle him and started to kiss his cheek. Hux tried to fend him off but not seriously. His lip curled up just the tiniest bit.

“Ugh, Kylo, stop it! You know I’m streaming,” Hux said, making a face. Kylo only laughed as he pulled away. He knew Hux wasn’t really against the affection, only against having to explain it.

“Sorry, babe.” He moved out of the camera’s view to sit on the couch they had moved into the room. Kylo didn’t need to watch the streams anymore but sometimes he did. He got the real thing right here, living with him. They changed Kylo’s “study” which had been empty into Hux’s computer room. So far the decorations were sparse but they were working on it.

“Yeah, that was my boyfriend. Yes, Kylo Ren is my boyfriend. Yes, that’s why he’s not in the chat that often anymore Yes, I know. Yes, he’s hot. Oh come on, let me play the game already,” Hux sat, reading the chat on his second screen.

Kylo settled down with his tablet to pop into the stream chat.

_**Kylorenxxl** : Hey guys, did you miss me?_


End file.
